


After the Rain

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING:Genre: HurtPairings: Luca Orlem/Vincent KnightSummary: Vincent and Luca been dating for some time and Vincent has a surprise. (one shot)





	After the Rain

“What's up?” Luca Orlem asked, since Vincent seemed to stop walking.

“I have something to tell you.” Vincent Knight stated, as he got down onto one knee.

Luca Orlem just stood there in shock, as he glanced to Vincent. Luca Orlem oddly didn't actually love Vincent... no, his heart belonged to someone else but he would never say it. Plus, Vincent Knight wanted to ask that? This sparked up Luca's intrest really fast.

“Luca, will you marry me?” Vincent Knight asked, as he shown the ring inside the box he had.

“Of course!” Luca Orlem replied, though he faked smiled.

Vincent Knight didn't catch on, as the day of the wedding came around. Luca Orlem got himself a plain white tux, he thought it looked nice. Luca Orlem handed everyone he knew an invite to the wedding, though he oddly wanted someone to stop the wedding... now... Elias Goldstein stared over the invite as he sighed to himself.

“Well... if Luca is happy... I will let him be and not show.” Elias Goldstein said to himself.

There was only one person that didn't show up, the guy that Luca Orlem oddly wanted to show. Luca Orlem had to go through this though, even if he wasn't fully happy with being with Vincent. Luca Orlem even would have to get Vincent's last name too... since Vincent told him that two days ago. Luca Orlem started to get nervous, once the wedding music started to play. Vincent Knight walked up the aisle, as he stood to be by Luca now.

“The circle is eternal, it doesn't have edges like triangles do. They are eternal and bring these two men together today. Now do you Vincent Knight, take Luca Orlem here to be your husband to love, to hold, to cherish, to have sex with as long as you may live?” The priest asked Vincent. 

“I do.” Vincent Knight said.

“Do you, Luca Orlem take Vincent Knight, as your husband to love, to hold, to cherish, to have sex with as long as you may live?” The priest asked to Luca.

“I do...” Luca Orlem replied.

“Now, if there is anyone to object to these two men getting married here today. Speak now, or forever hold your tongue.” The priest said to the audience that was gathered around. 

No one seemed to speak up, as Luca Orlem faked smiled once more. Then Luca looked at Vincent, Vincent seemed very cheerful though this day and didn't catch on that he was fake smiling...  
“Do you got the rings?” The priest asked Vincent Knight.

“Yes.” Vincent Knight said, taking the rings out of his pocket.

“Now with these two rings, my these two men be like the circle and their love to be eternal. Unlike the triangle that has edges, the circle is eternal making them two one forever.” The priest said his speech.

Vincent Knight smiled, as he placed the ring onto Luca Orlem's left hand, onto the ring finger. Luca Orlem eyed the ring that was placed onto his finger. Luca Orlem shrugged, as he put the other ring onto Vincent Knight's ring finger as well.

“I now pronunce you both husband and husband. May your love be eternal like the circle.” The priest said once more. “You may kiss your husband.”

Vincent Knight brought Luca Knight close and kissed his lips. Luca Knight oddly hestitated to kiss Vincent Knight's lips back. Though Vincent Knight just grinned as he looked into Luca's eyes now. 

“Well, you are now Luca Knight.” Vincent Knight smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Luca Knight replied, giving his normal talk.

“Well, should we go cut the cake?” Vincent Knight asked him.

“Sure.” Luca Knight said then. 

Vincent Knight walked over to the table the wedding cake was on, it was two layers and had vanilla cream inside of the cake. Vincent Knight oddly liked vanilla over any other flavor, even if he hated sweets. Vincent Knight picked up the knife, as Luca put his hand over Vincent's as they both cut the cake, people took pictures of that. Luca Knight wasn't really bothered by them only taking pictures of that, which kind of was weird.

“Cake will be served now.” Vincent Knight told them all.

The guests all came to take a slice, Luca Knight didn't even bother to take a slice he hated vanilla plus... he didn't like carrot cake much. Vincent Knight took a slice, though he didn't notice that his husband didn't take a slice at all. Vincent Knight took the fork and ate a piece of the cake, the only thing he liked about it was the vanilla flavor inside.


End file.
